Costume
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: *Sequel to Pirate, you must read that before reading this.* If America thinks Pirate!England looks stunning in that portrait, how will he react to the real thing? US/UK


America smiled in triumph, his Halloween decorating finally finished. Fake cobwebs were strewn about the yard, along with numerous plastic tombstones and brilliantly carved jack-o-lanterns. He even bought a few motion-detecting gargoyles to place on his fence. Inside of his home, plastic bats and ghosts hung from the ceiling, fake blood (the plastic, sticky kind that peels off) was placed on various places on the walls. Along with all that, he placed fake body parts and bones on the tables. The American was quite proud of his work, for he managed to do all this despite his busy schedule and economy issues. Earlier in the month, he sent invitations to his fellow nations for this Halloween party. They were all going to show up in costumes, and America couldn't wait to see what they would dress up as. America himself was a cowboy for Halloween. Now, even though it didn't exactly look like his original cowboy clothing from the 'Western Days', it still was fine enough.

No sooner did he set down the bowl of Chex Mix, the first few guests arrived. It was China, Russia, and Korea. China was dressed as a Panda, Korea as a vampire, and Russia was just wearing his usual clothes. "Say, Russia? What the hell is up, not coming in costume?" America asked with a bit of an edge. Russia was always pressing people to follow directions, so why didn't he? "Well, my Halloween is on a different date. Also, I think this party is laughably stupid." This look in Russia's darkened eyes made America back off. "Aniki, can I grope you?" Korea asked with a smile, as if what he just asked was no big deal.

"A-Aru......" China whimpered as he edged away.

After that, other nations arrived. Canada came as an ghost (Typical sheet with eye-holes costume), France as a French maid (this caused much screaming and fainting), Japan as a ninja (complete with a real shuriken star!), Italy and Romano as one of the Mario Brothers (They both dressed as Luigi, because they both refused dressing as the short and chubby one), Germany as Frankenstein (All he did was but two fake bolts in his neck and wear the clothes, he refused painting himself green), and Spain as a matador (not very impressive, since he wears this at various times).

"Where's England?" France asked casually. America inched a good few inches away from the sexual maniac, then replied, "He said he's coming. So he'll be here soon!"

"Who are you again?" Germany asked.

"I'm Canada.....boo....." Canada replied timidly from under his bedsheet ghost costume. Funny, the one who was never noticed dressed as something that was supposedly invisible.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

America wove his way through the crowded room full of chatting nations and opened the door for England. "Hey E--!" America stopped speaking. His mouth went dry at the sight of his former mentor.

England was dressed as a pirate....the same exact pirate outfit from the portrait. Identical!

"What's with you? Are you going to let me in or keep gawking!?" England snapped impatiently. America stepped aside to let England in. _Oh dear God...._ America thought with a deep blush. "Ve~! Nice costume," Italy said with his usual clueless smile.

Spain turned to greet England, froze, and started sobbing, "My armada....!! My armada!!!!" England rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "That was a _**LONG**_ time ago, stupid git! Stop your bloody crying, will you?"

"America! Can Aniki and I lock ourselves in your closet for a while so we can do _**something**_?"

Blank stares.

China paled.

"A-Aru....."

*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was gone.

Except for England and America.

"Aren't you going to leave?" America asked while suppressing a blush. Why did England have to wear that pirate costume!? It looked _**identical **_to the portrait he saw in his house last month! "Well, knowing you, this mess wouldn't be cleaned up until the end of the week. So I guess I'll just help you clean up a bit," England stated as he picked up an empty bowl that once contained snacks.

"Nah, old guys like you shouldn't work too much! You'll have a heart attack!"

"W-Why you!! Shut the bloody hell up, damned little git!"

America laughed nervously as he carried a few other bowls into the kitchen, where England followed. "So are those your original cowboy clothes?" England piped up. America shook his head with a laugh. "Nope! I lost my original ones and I couldn't find them in time. So I had to order one online, its real but not the one I had." A thought struck him. "Are those your original pirate clothes?"

"Yep."

"Oh...." America blushed again.

England smirked. "What, are you getting all flustered about it again?" America clamped his mouth shut, still red faced. He was afraid that he might blurt out something embarrassing. "I'm just kidding!" England chuckled nervously, starting to blush a little. After a few moments, he was blushing like a school girl. "Um.....so who do you think had the worst costume?" England stammered. Where did all that confidence go?! Now he felt like some kind of embarrassed idiot that was about to confess something.

"Hmmm....I'd say it was Canada's. I mean, a sheet ghost? That's so common and cheap!"

"Yeah...but France's was......"

They both shuddered at the horrible memory that was now forever burned into their minds. "Who has the best?" England asked, getting a bit more comfortable. Timid and flustered still but, somewhat comfortable.

"You."

"Huh? Why?" The Brit asked curiously, now even more red. America was equally red, shyly rinsing out the bowls that once contained food. "Well...I dunno.....youlookgoodasapirate!" The last few words were mumbled and said quickly. "Come again?" England asked as he paused in picking up the streamers and wrappers.

"I said that...that....that you look good as a pirate! There!"

"Well now, really? Ahahaha, I never expected to hear a compliment coming from you, or rather, I never expected to hear a compliment from you towards me. Ahahaha...." But America wasn't finished. No, he was going to come clean here and now. "....England. I have to, no, I need to tell you this too. I l-like you. I like you, like you....if you get what I'm saying."

England turned to America, blinking in surprise. "A-America.....I get what you're saying....you're saying you love me, right?"

"Er...y-yeah...."

England's lips curled back into the pirate smirk, that smirk that America never was able to stop thinking about. "You know something? I love you too, America. And now..." He reached up and grabbed America by the collar, pulling him down so their faces were leveled. His pirate smirk grew slightly wider.

".....you're mine."

**xXx**

**Hahahaha, well, that was fun to write. I wasn't really planning on making a sequel to my original ****Pirate**** story, but you people wanted it! If you are mad that I did not write an *ahem* kind of scene, then I'm sorry. But this is probably the most extreme and suggestive story I've ever written before, considering my age. *Blushes* Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**France: Ah, what a shame. I was really looking forward to an intense scene written by another fangirl.**

**Me: Whatever, you pervert. Just be glad you got to wear that French maid outfit.**

**France: *thumbs up* Now THAT is something to write about! You should have detailed it more, adding to th-- *gets shot by Switzerland***

**Switzerland: Somethings in this world are not meant to be described....**


End file.
